


for isis <3

by h_seul



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_seul/pseuds/h_seul
Summary: this is a short story about what i think would happen if the members of nct dream were in the lives of the seven deadly sins. i wrote this for isis! isis, i know this kinda sucks, but i hope that you like it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: DreamXmas 2019





	for isis <3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenomeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenomeow/gifts).



the seven deadly sins, 7dream

** WARNING ! this is not fully based on the anime, except for some of the characters' personalities, names, etc. I’ve barely watched the show so this is from my own mind mostly. **

⛓

this is the story of seven boys; but not just normal boys. they were some of the most powerful in the universe. wrath, envy, greed, sloth, lust, pride, and gluttony. together they were the seven deadly sins, and they wanted to go on an adventure.

⛓

"NA JAEMIN!" a slightly deep voice croaks, “hurry up it’s been an HOUR!" he sighs deeply.

six heads turn up as the door to the bathroom opens. a pink-haired boy cheekily strolls out, stopping to blow a kiss at the black-haired male. "well thanks for rushing me, now my makeup is shit!" this is lust, also known as a jaemin. he might look like the cutest thing in the world, but don’t let his looks deceive you. his behavior is something else.

"what took you so long? you’re throwing us off schedule." 

jaemin only sighs, "trust me, you would not understand!" he quickly fixes himself up from the mirror in the living room, "I was looking in my bag and somebody stole my favorite lip gloss. can you believe that?" he finally puts on some fancy glasses as the finishing touch to his outfit, "but anyway, we can go now!"

a yawn comes from the corner of the room, "do we really have to leave now? I'm so tired dude" this is sloth, park jisung preferably. he’s not necessarily lazy, just completely done with life and in the midst of giving up. and maybe he is a little bit lazy. "where are we even going anyway?"

"I wanna see the humans! and live like them," the small boy pouts, "it's boring living away from everyone." 

(that's greed, by the way. nothing much about him, he's just sweet, doesn't really do anything. Unless he wants something, which is all the time.)

"okay ariel." jisung rolls his eyes.

"Please don’t start fighting already, can we please just get out of the house?" their so-called, leader, says. mark, wrath, the weird dragon guy, whatever you wanna call him. despite the anger problem, he’s a pretty cool guy. and very... overprotective.

"aye, aye captain!" 

"stop."

⛓

silence. they sat in the car with complete silence for the first five minutes. a gentle voice interrupts.

"so.." he pauses, "personally-"

"shut the hell up, donghyuck!"

donghyuck scoffs, "damn, what did I do this time?" he rolls his eyes. this is donghyuck, five out of seven of the sins, pride. he's obviously one of the big characters in the group and he definitely doesn't hold back.. at all, "y'all just love to stay mad at an icon."

silence. once again, unbroken silence. until someone interrupts.. again. "so... anyone wants snacks?" their leader states.

"ME, LET'S GET IT!" everyone already knew who that voice belonged to. lee jeno, more famously known as, gluttony. most people think he likes to eat a lot, but he just really likes attention and food. the other five groan sarcastically, "of course you do." they respond in unison.

"hey.." jeno pouts at them, "leave me alone," he says as he bites into one of the treats.

"Yeah, leave him alone or I’ll kick your ass," a  
new voice says, jokingly. finally, the last sin to be introduced. Renjun, or envy. he gets jealous easily, but he’s nice... sometimes. "just kidding, bully him  
more."

"RENJUN!"

⛓

"Okay, now that we’ve finally made it," mark states as the team looks on with anticipation, "let’s go over some rules." he rolls his eyes as the teams dramatically sigh.

"Oh hell no," jaemin says, "baby, you are not my babysitter, we’re not doing this today."

Mark sighs, "all I was gonna say is," he pauses, "please do not use your powers, unless its an emergency, PLEASE!"

mark actually thought they were listening as the car was silent. until a burst of laughter startled him.

"He really thinks we gon' listen to him." chenle laughs loudly, "I’m sorry, that was funny."

the laughing ceases when they see mark's glare burning into them. of course, they were playing, they had no reason to use their powers in the mortal world; or did they?

soon a yawn could be heard from the back of the vehicle, everyone knew who that was, "yo, can we, like, go to an arcade or a store? we have nothing planned out, and this van thing is hella boring." 

Renjun scoffs, "do you really sleep that much?" he says, quickly giving the boy a thump to his head, "jeno planned out a whole tour for us, dumbo!"

"okay boomer." 

"STOP SAYING THAT!"

a few minutes later the group finally got out the car, now looking for a nearby cafe that jeno had planned for them to go to. as donghyuck squinted his eyes to look at the signs glaring in the sunlight, the two youngest were in back fighting over the right directions, not like it was anything different from usual. 

renjun lets out a sound of relief as he spots the sign right across from them. 'VITAMINTEN', the sign read. the name was ugly, but the cafe was very popular indeed. 

the owner was one of jeno's old friends, part of the reason they were going to this one specifically.

"guys, come over here!" renjun says, making sure to do a headcount in his head as well. they walked through the bright, green automatic doors that stood open as the entrance to the cafe; VITAMINTEN itself was luxurious. from the beautiful neon green color theme, to the gorgeous food and drinks they make here.

"this place is so cool..." jaemin states, "but can we just eat and leave, this place is giving me the creeps."

"everything prettier than you gives the creeps, jaem," donghyuck pats his back, "that’s why you never hang out with me, that’s okay."

"donghyuck, i’ll kill you."

"but, you love me."

"DONGHYUCK, STOP TALKING!"

⛓

the seven finally made their way out of the restaurant, but the streets were mysteriously quiet. cars had been wrecked and glass was all over the ground.

"what happened here?" asked chenle, accidentally scraping his finger on some glass.

"i don’t know," mark responds. he hears some faint yelling from down the road, "do y’all hear that?" he walls farther down as the group follows him.

"what the fuck is this?" renjun says, his voice shaking slightly, “since when do they have rebellions in modern earth?"

the road was lined up with people holding torches, pitchforks, anything weapon you could think of. they held signs and screamed at the top of their lungs. they were obviously mad about something... it couldn’t be about them, right?

"hello, subjects," a huge booming voice speaks, "it is apparent that some deadly criminals have entered our city," he says as the crowd gasps in fear.

they weren’t criminals though, it can’t be them..

"they are," he pauses, seeming to be looking straight at them, "the seven deadly sins," the, so called, king laughs at shock on their faces, "some of you might know them. wrath, gluttony, pride, lust, envy, greed, and sloth. a very delightful group."

the seven sins slowly walk away. they had no idea there was a king in modern earth, nor did they know he hated them.

"we have to do something," mark says, "and we need to do it fast."

and with that the seven deadly sins were on their way, saving a kingdom from a stupid and horrid king. could they do it? of course! they were the powerful in the universe... right?

END.

(okay, this kinda sucks!!! but i hope you like this iris <3 mwah.)


End file.
